


A Day In the Life

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Corporate Lives [1]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF, Equilibrium (2002) RPF, Shopping (1994) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Community: 50kinkyways, M/M, Rough Sex, Suit Porn, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Bean's first day in Jason Isaacs' department proves to be a little more challenging that he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In the Life

Sean spent altogether too long this morning picking out a suit for the office. It's his first day in Jason Isaacs' department, and he wants to make a good impression. Appearances matter in that department; not a single one of Jason's employees is ever seen looking less than their best, and everyone who works there is -- so goes the rumor mill --well-paid and fiercely loyal to Jason himself. Sean's been pushing for a transfer for the last three months, and now that he's got it, he doesn't want to fuck anything up.

He reports to the sixth floor and walks up to the receptionist in front. "I'm Sean Bean," he says. "I think you were expecting me?"

"Of course, Mr. Bean," the receptionist says, giving Sean a smile. "Just a moment please." She touches a few buttons and then murmurs softly into her headset.

"Mr. Fichtner will be right out," she says, once the brief call is over. "And welcome to the team, sir. We're all very excited over you joining us."

"Sean," Bill says, coming out of Jason's office suite almost as soon as the girl finished her sentence. "Good to see you again." He looks Sean over and gives a tiny nod as they shake hands; Sean looks perfectly presentable and Bill doesn't imagine that Mr. Isaacs will be disappointed. _At least not with his looks and his clothes. And we've already established that he's perfect for the job, so all that's left is seeing how he'll fit in._

"It's good to see you, too," Sean says, smiling at Bill. He means it, too; he's always gotten along with Bill when they've run into each other before, and Bill's looking damned good today. Damned good --his suit's pressed as neatly as Sean's is, his tie is straight, and his glasses are giving rise to all kinds of illicit thoughts. Given the surroundings, though -- and the rumors about Jason's department --illicit thoughts might just be par for the course.

"So I think you've met Ms. Moss already?" Bill asks as he opens the door. "She likes dark chocolate, artisan vodka and orchids; remember that and you're on your way to departmental success."

"Are you making fun of me, Mr. Fichtner?" Mr. Isaacs' assistant frowns a little and sighs as Bill holds up his hands and shakes his head. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Bean; we're very glad to have you. I'd say that you should just ignore Mr. Fichtner here, but sadly, that would be bad advice."

Sean takes Carrie-Anne's hand and bends down to kiss the back of it rather than just shaking hands with her. "Ms. Moss, you're looking lovely as ever," he says. It's hard not to notice that she's looking him over as critically as Bill did. Much as he's enjoyed looking at both of them, he doesn't give them the same appraisal; this territory is still altogether too new, and he's trying to figure out what the rules are.

"Well," she says, looking smugly up at Bill. "Someone here knows how to greet a lady." She squeezes Sean's hand lightly before letting go. "You're expected, of course, go right in."

Impressed with the hand kissing, Bill wonders just how much Sean's heard about the department. _Might be something to talk to the boss about later; a few vague rumors are one thing but more than that could be a problem._

"After you," he says to Sean, moving behind him and placing a hand gently but firmly on Sean's lower back.

Sean has no illusions that that touch is a coincidence, and it's a hell of a struggle keeping his body's reactions to it under control. His breathing doesn't change and there's no break in his step, but there's nothing he can do about getting hard -- though luckily it probably won't show, thanks to his suit coat.

"Sean," Jason says, waiting a beat before standing up. He nods but doesn't offer his hand as the door closes behind Bill and Sean. "Carrie-Anne tells me that your paperwork has gone through HR, so as of this morning, you're officially part of the RD department." He smiles and gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Knowing better than to sit when he wasn't told to, Bill remains standing. It's been over two years since he was the one sitting in that chair about to have this discussion. Those two years haven't always been easy, but they've been the most rewarding years of his life. _Personally and professionally,_ he thinks, looking at his boss.

Once Sean's settled, he crosses one knee over the other and folds his hands in his lap. "It's good to be here, Mr. Isaacs," he says. "I've wanted to work with you and the other members of your team for quite a while now."

Resisting the urge to smirk, Bill raises an eyebrow at Jason. _It's always nice when you're handed the right line on a silver platter,_ he thinks as Jason settles back into his own chair and nods at Bill.

"Tell me," Bill says, leaning down a little. "Just how much have you wanted to work with us? Mr. Isaacs...hell all of us here in the department believe in loyalty."

Sean looks up at Bill -- and holds the look for a moment, wondering if he's imagining things or if Bill really does mean something extra when he says "loyalty". _One step at a time. One question at a time. One answer at a time,_ he decides, clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. "I feel, very strongly, that moving to this department is the best thing that's happened to my career in the past eight years. And I'm prepared to be quite loyal."

"Good," Jason says, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk. Resting his chin on his hands, he smiles a little. "Take your jacket off."

Bill drops his hand, letting it lightly grip the back of Sean's chair as he remembers the way he felt when Jason told him exactly the same thing two years ago. He thought knew at that moment what was being asked of him and it still amuses him to realize that he had no idea how far things would go.

The tone of voice Jason's using is almost impossible to read. All Sean's getting from him is a sense of confidence, the absolute certainty that what he's asking for -- no, _ordering_ \-- will be given without question.

And he's right about that. Sean clears his throat, looks down at the floor for a moment, but he's up and unbuttoning his jacket without hesitation. He slides the grey wool off his shoulders and folds it, letting it drape over the arm of his chair.

"Go ahead," Jason says to Bill, after a moment spent taking a deep breath. "It's time to find out what else Mr. Bean can do for us."

"Yes, Sir," Bill says, moving his hand from the back of the chair to Sean's shoulder. "You know what he means, don't you?" he asks, leaning across the chair to speak softly in Sean's ear.

"I'm getting the idea," Sean murmurs back, turning to face Bill. This isn't exactly what he's spent his morning showers jerking off to --his fantasies have usually involved Jason taking a far more active role -- but it's close. And God knows there's nothing he wouldn't do with Bill; the man's attractive enough, interesting enough, and this early in the morning he still smells like soap and aftershave. "I'm a fan of hands-on training. Feel free to show me what you'd like."

"Yes, your files indicate that you like things hands on," Bill says with a chuckle. Reaching down, he casually shoves the chair out of the way while grabbing onto Sean's tie with his other hand. "We're pretty 'hands on' here, Sean," he says, using Sean's tie to pull him in close.

_Christ, he's not joking_, Sean thinks, gasping as he's brought in tight. He gets his hands behind his back to keep them out of the way, and his cock jerks between his legs. Now it's got to be obvious how aroused he is, and despite the fact that it's almost certainly expected of him, he finds himself wishing he could be a little more subtle about it. _Don't let them think you came here for this,_ he thinks.

Which means the first word out of his mouth is "Please." And he's not at all sure how he means it.

"I don't know how you do it, sir," Bill says looking over Sean's shoulder at Jason. "How you can tell."

"I don't expect you to know," Jason says, pleased at the way Bill drops his eyes at the implied rebuke. He stands up, coming around the front of his desk to lean against it. "Bring him around and let me really look at him."

"Yes, sir," Bill says. Grabbing Sean by the shoulder, he turns him around, keeping a loose hold on Sean's tie. "Eyes down," he says in Sean's ear. "Hands behind your back is good, but move your feet a little." He nudges one of Sean's feet carefully with his shoe. "Yeah, like that...legs spread somewhat."

It's harder keeping his eyes down than it is following the rest of Bill's directions. Sean wants to know what he's missing, how Jason's reacting to all this, but instead he looks at the surface of Jason's desk and lets Bill position him. This really is coming close to idle fantasies he's had about what work _ought_ to be like -- he's just never thought he'd actually have a workday start off like this one.

"Not bad," Jason says, reaching out to run his hand down Sean's chest. Once his fingers find one of Sean's nipples, he twists it hard. "Too hard to find under clothing," he murmurs, watching Sean's reaction. "What do you think, William, barbells or rings?"

Sean's head snaps up, and he stares at Jason, wide-eyed. He's not going to protest -- not just yet -- because this might just be some kind of test, and he doesn't want to fail it. But the surprise is genuine; nothing anyone's said, none of the vague innuendo he's picked up on, has suggested anything _this_ heavy.

Without batting an eyelash, Jason reaches out and slaps Sean. "Get him down," he says, shaking his head.

One of Bill's knees pushes hard against the back of one of Sean's knees as Bill tugs firmly on Sean's tie. "Were you told to look up, Sean?" he asks as Sean goes down. "You thought you knew what this was about, didn't you? Thought you'd come in here and have to blow the boss, maybe me as well, and that would be that, right?"

As Bill crouches behind Sean, he remembers his own reaction to the question, a reaction that led to the pair of rings that decorate his nipples. _I was an idiot; anyone should have known that the answer was that it was up to the boss._

"I thought--" Sean begins, but he doesn't get any further than that. He swallows hard and puts his eyes back on the floor. They're serious, now he _knows_ they're serious, and he could put a stop to it by fighting hard enough to leave and then leaving this position -- maybe the whole company -- behind, but...

_Right, justify it. The fact is you're still hard._

"What you thought doesn't matter," Jason says, looking down at the two men on the floor. "What matters now is this." He bends down and cups Sean's chin in his hand, actually encouraging Sean to look up now. "You're going to have challenging work, the kind you love to do. You're going to be well-compensated--some might say over-compensated--for that work. You're going to have this, the kind of structure you want in your life."

He grips Sean's chin a little more tightly. "And in the back of your head will always be the fact that I risked losing everything I have here to recruit you, that I know you could walk away, blow the whistle and still end up with a good job across town." He smiles a little tightly. "It's one hell of a safeword."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sean says. He'll look back on those words later and remember them as four words that changed his life, but right now all he cares about is the moment. Jason's right: this is something he's been looking for, and now he's got it. As long as he can make it through this first day, he's got it.

"That's my boy," Jason says, caressing Sean's face. "I'm going to enjoy you and I think William is too."

"With your permission of course, sir," Bill says, pressing up against Sean from behind.

"Good boy," Jason says, reaching back and stroking Bill's face briefly. "I want to see what Sean here looks like when he's getting fucked." He stands up again. "Strip from the waist down, Sean."

Bill pulls away long enough to give Sean the room to follow orders, and this time Sean doesn't hesitate. He gets rid of his shoes and socks, slips his belt out of its loops and strips his pants off, then finally takes his boxers off, again leaving everything folded neatly.

_Just the waist down?_ he wonders, but that's all Jason ordered, so once he's half-naked, he goes back to his knees, figuring they'll have no trouble moving him around if they want him somewhere else.

Having taken the opportunity to remove his own jacket, Bill gets back down onto his own knees once Sean's down again. "At least you don't need to be trained to be neat," he murmurs before taking a deep breath.

Dropping down to his hands and knees, he crawls around Sean to kneel at Jason's feet, head up but eyes down. "Please, sir."

Jason smiles at Sean's obvious surprise. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a lube packet and condom, holding them down to Bill who takes them neatly in his teeth. "William here needed more than one lesson in tidiness." he says as Bill crawls back behind Sean. Jason can see the faint flush on Bill's face and he knows that the humiliation will encourage Bill to be even harder on Sean.

Sean can tell right now that it's going to take some time to get used to the hierarchy here. It's more than a little strange watching Bill crawl the way he is; he doesn't seem the type. _Then again, neither am I, and look where I am right now._

His face still hot, Bill kneels up behind Sean. Undoing his own trousers, he pushes them and his shorts down enough to get the condom on his cock and then he tears the lube packet open, glancing up at Jason. "Rough or easy, Sir?"

"Start out rough," Jason says, leaning back against his desk.

"Yes, sir," Bill says, lightly slicking up two fingers. "Bend forward a little, Sean."

Rough shouldn't be a problem. And he's going to have to do a hell of a lot more than bend forward, so he nods and bends down to the floor, putting his hands down flat on the ground.

"Oh that's nice," Bill says softly. He rests a hand on Sean's ass and, figuring that Sean's had more than ample warning, shoves two fingers in hard, twisting a little once he's all the way inside Sean. "Tight," he says, giving another twist. "That's good, makes it easier to hurt you."

"_Fuck_," Sean grunts. Bill's not kidding; this _does_ hurt. It's been a while since anybody's been rough with him, too, and as much as he'd like to act casual about all this, he doesn't have a prayer. "Take it easy--"

Without pausing, Bill reaches forward and smacks Sean hard upside the back of his head. "You may be tidy, but you've a lot to learn about what you can and can't ask for." He pushes a third finger in hard. "And for your first lesson, when Mr. Isaacs says 'rough' you fucking bend over and take it."

"That's _one_ lesson you didn't have to learn, William."

Even though he knows Jason's statement is aimed more at shaming Sean, Bill still feels pleased to hear it. _I have my place here, new boy or not._

Sean bites his tongue against the words that come to mind next --_oh, and you're not enjoying this at all? It's all for Mr. Isaacs?_ He's probably in enough trouble as it is. And the thought of what trouble's going to lead to here just gets his cock that much harder, which says more about what he's feeling right now than anything else could.

With one smooth but hard stroke, Bill pushes into Sean, catching his breath as he does. "Jesus," he mutters. "Fucking good." Remembering his manners, he looks up at Jason. "Thank you, Sir."

Sean groans, pushing back against Bill while trying not to make it too obvious that's what he's doing. He's damned if he's going to thank Jason for it himself, though; this is all too new for that.

"Want it, don't you?" Bill says, pulling a little on Sean's tie. "You're going to love it here," he continues, doing his best not to gasp too much. "Some days the boss...decides we managers need a bitch for the day...you're gonna love drawing the number for that." _Why should you be any different than the rest of us._

For half a second, Sean's eyes go wide, and then he snarls and shoves himself back _hard_ against Bill. "Rather have you draw it," he pants. He's starting to sweat now; he can feel it trickling down the side of his neck, down over the small of his back.

"Oh you're nowhere near senior enough to think about fucking William yet," Jason says, coming forward to stand over Sean. "The point of this exercise is to make sure you know your place." He nudges Sean's chin with the toe of his immaculately polished shoe. "Look up."

It isn't easy. Sean swallows hard and glances up at Jason, wondering if he's as flushed as he feels.

"You're mine now," Jason says, each word spoken calmly. "You get fucked when I say so, you fuck only when I tell you that you can, and you come when I say so." He slides the toe of his shoe over Sean's reddened cheek as Bill stops, his cock buried deep in Sean's body. "Is that clear?"

It's clear. Straightforward and simple. Sean just can't make himself say _yes_ out loud, and he closes his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond -- how he's _supposed_ to respond. "Please," he murmurs.

"What are you asking for?" Jason asks. Crouching down, he grabs Sean's tie and pulls him forward. "And _who_ are you asking?"

Gritting his teeth, Bill remains still. It's not easy and right now, he'd really like to be able to just shove into Sean hard and fuck him for as long as he can manage before coming. he's not about to do so, of course; he knows that cold look on Jason's face and knows that if he messes this up, Jason will not be happy.

"I want--" Sean knows, even as he's saying it, that it won't matter what _he_ wants, but he's not sure how to ask for anything else. "I want to get fucked until I come," he says, and before his voice gives out entirely, he finishes with, "and I'm asking you. Sir."

"I'm looking forward to training you to beg," Jason says, running a finger over Sean's mouth. "But for now," he glances across Sean's back at Bill. "What do you think William; is he doing well?"

"For a beginner," Bill says breathlessly. "He's doing OK. Please Sir..._I'm_ willing to beg."

With a little chuckle Jason lets go of Sean's tie and stands back up. "Why am I not surprised?" He stands right in front of Sean, feet planted somewhat apart. "Put your head down to the floor, Sean. Go ahead, William, start up again."

With a grateful moan, Bill obeys, slamming back into Sean hard. "Thank...God...thank you, Sir."

With his face pressed to the carpet, Sean doesn't have any trouble accepting how good this feels -- having Jason watching and giving orders, being used and used _hard_ by Bill. He doesn't know how he's going to take to it when he has to learn to beg, but maybe it's better not to think about it yet. _Don't think. Just take it and enjoy it._

"Please, Sir," Bill says again, his hands tight on Sean's hips.

"Come for me," Jason says after a moment spent looking down at them. "Both of you; now."

Bill has enough presence of mind to reach around and stroke Sean's cock roughly; no point in Sean getting in trouble if he can't come from getting fucked alone. And then a second later, with a harsh growl, he's slamming into Sean one more time and coming hard.

The minute Bill gets his hand on Sean's cock, Sean cries out into the carpet and comes. He couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. He breathes heavily as the rush dies off, and realizes a few things all at once: it was humiliating. It was the best he's felt in weeks. He wants it to happen again -- the sooner the better. And it's going to.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> See, there's this thing. Recently we got to talking about how good our guys look in suits. And then the first pictures for _The State Within_ came out and we drooled a little over Jason in a suit. Well combined with the fact that we like power plays and we love the idea of power plays in the office, this fic--and the ones that will follow it--became inevitable.
> 
>  
> 
> Because I care enough to share, here are our inspirations. [Jason (as Sir Mark Brydon in _The State Within)_](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/jason/TheStateWithin08small.jpg), [Bill (as Special Agent Alex Mahone in _Prison break_)](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/bill/william_022.jpg), and [Sean as Dr. Merrick in _The Island_](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/telesilla/guys/sean/theisland12.jpg).


End file.
